


love, blood, & validation

by redlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Polyamorous Character, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Vampires, Werewolf Allura, Werewolves, lance has a crush, references to blood drinking and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: So, uh, here's the thing – friends don'tdroolover their best friend’sblood scent.Lance is a vampire, so,obviously, he can't act on his crush on Hunk, because Hunk is sweet and gorgeous and pure sunshine and he'skinda-really-seriouslytoo good for Lance.Allura has other thoughts.





	love, blood, & validation

So, uh, here's the thing – friends don't _drool_ over their best friend’s _blood scent_.

It’s – god, that’s not acceptable in _so_ many different ways. Lance used to do it with Shiro, ‘cause Shiro always managed to keep a bit of his own scent, even when he fed off other people – always soothing and copper-heavy but sweet and _strong_ , earthly like volcanic ash, maybe. And yeah, okay, Shiro totally helped Lance out with the whole _newborn vampire_ thing, and then there was _Keith_ who certainly doesn’t have an enticing scent at _all_ , not even _a little_ , Keith smells like _fire_ and throat-burning ash and Lance isn’t attracted to it, like, at all.

Besides, Keith’s madly in love with Shiro anyway, so it’s not like Lance could go for _either_ of them, ‘cause _yikes_ , Keith would _slit Lance’s throat_.

Not that Lance actually likes Keith! Keith’s not even a _little_ bit cute, who the _hell_ is _that_ kid – ?

– _Whatever_!

Even Allura’s blood scent, it’s sweet like strawberries and strong like iron, with that heavy taint of magic and ferocity lurking beneath – it’s a _gorgeous, dazzling_ kind of scent, the kind Lance tends to thirst for. Uh, thirst in the – _literal_ , vampiric sort of way, not like – _well, whatever_.

But then there’s _Hunk_ , taller than Lance and heavy-set and _strong_ , with pretty, _pretty_ brown eyes and a scent that tastes like _sunshine_.

And – and, well, Lance misses sunshine. He _really_ misses it – longs for the warmth of sunbeams, the feeling of heat fluttering over his skin and the sweet-salt scent of the summer sea surrounding him,

And sometimes Lance is greedy, selfish – tucks his nose into Hunk’s neck, savors the scent and keeps his teeth in check by grinding them together – and Hunk takes it _innocently_ , that Lance just wants to _cuddle_ , that Lance is a good, sweet _vampire_ , as though such a thing exists.

As though Lance isn’t a shitty, sleazy _monster_ of a man with shark teeth and a soul-ruining hunger creeping through his emptied veins – but _whatever, okay_? Hunk’s just a human who finds _way too much good_ in anyone and everyone.

(And, okay, besides, that’s not _fair_ – if Lance is calling _himself_ a monster, then he’s calling _Shiro_ a monster, and that’s not fair at all, ‘cause Shiro is like the most human person _ever_ – )

But – but Hunk just doesn't – _get it_ , sometimes.

Doesn't get that Lance could tear his arteries open with a momentary loss of self-control, doesn't get that Lance would _swallow him alive_ if he could.

“Lance, you're making that face again.”

Lance squeaks when he feels strong arms wrapping around his waist tightly, a near-overheated body pressing up against his back and a nose nudging awkwardly against the nape of his neck.

Soft, manicured fingers entwine together against his stomach, clutching tight. Claws painted elegantly with pink nail polish, Lance notes lazily, as he hums and arches his back slightly.

“Hey, ‘Llura.” Lance goes back to sorting through the ingredients for Hunk – stacking them up on the taller shelves where Allura can't reach, doing it so Hunk can _rest_ after – well – _uh_ – using up his...strength.

Lance really, _really_ should feel more guilty about it – but he feels so _warm_ , feels energized and satiated, calm and hazy with the pleasant flush of blood thrumming inside him. _Sunshine_ , like sunshine, golden and hot inside him, warm when he's usually cold, so _cold_ –

Seriously, Lance isn't _built_ for cold, this whole _vampirism_ gimmick is actually the _worst_ sometimes.

And – and Hunk is so _kind_ , so _sweet_ , and an absolute _dream_ for Lance to bite into – not to be gross or anything! Just, Hunk’s so generous, and he pets down Lance’s hair when Lance needs to feed, warm fingers caressing the nape of his neck, and he _lets Lance do it_ and it kinda makes Lance’s half-dead heart flutter like it’s breathing again.

Okay, Lance should really, really feel more gross about it, like he's taking _advantage_ , ‘cause he's a _monster_ and Hunk is so human it _hurts_ sometimes – but Hunk just smiles and encourages Lance to feed.

Maybe Hunk isn't human. Hunk may or may not be an _actual angel_ made of sunbeams and softness.

...But. Hunk doesn't _believe_ Lance could hurt him. Hunk doesn't _get_ it.

Allura, though –

“You smell like him,” she whispers, hot breath ghosting over the back of his neck – and Lance squirms, twitches – he’s senstive, okay?! He’s got enough blood in his veins that he can _feel_ the sensation, and it’s been a while since that last time that’s happened!

“Yeah?” he breathes, and Allura nuzzles against his shoulder.

“It's really nice,” she says, almost shyly. “Sweet. You're good together.”

Uh, okay.

“Not too much, right?” Lance says, suddenly in a tizzy. “I mean, I don't smell like him _too much_ , right, I didn't _take_ too much – ? Allura, you gotta tell me – ”

Allura turns him around easily, _right oh god she's so strong_ – but gently. Looks at Lance seriously, purses her lips. “Lance, it's fine. You're fine, you never take too much. You won't hurt him.”

Lance ducks his head, staring at her timidly. “...are you _sure_ – ”

“I’m sure!” Allura pokes him in the nose, careful with her claws. “You’re _good together_.” 

“I mean – ” Lance laughs, thready and nervous. “I mean, he’s my best friend, and I feel like he doesn’t _get it_ sometimes, that – ”

Maybe Lance is gonna say something like _I’m bad for him_ , but Allura is burying her face into Lance’s shoulder and he can’t help but yelp.

“You haven’t asked him out yet?” Allura deadpans, and Lance sputters. “We’re both waiting,” she continues seriously. “So. Will you do it today?”

“...He’s waiting?” That voice is a little too timid to be Lance’s, but, uh, it’s coming out of his throat, so.

Allura giggles into his neck. “Will you do it?”

Lance – he sighs, but it’s a little dreamy and a little too happy. “I – I guess I’ll _try_.”

He really does miss sunshine, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> plz talk to me on twitter [@redspacelights](https://twitter.com/REDSPACELIGHTS) bc i really want friends


End file.
